


Not Enough Details

by Antipode



Series: I Was Lost Without You [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 2, No Lesbians Die, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Sexual Humor, Spacer (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antipode/pseuds/Antipode
Summary: ME2, post-LOTSB morning after. Sybilla is interrupted by the demands of her crew.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: I Was Lost Without You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Not Enough Details

Suppressing a yawn and still blinking the residue of not enough sleep from her eyes, Commander Shepard stepped out of the personnel elevator onto the crew deck as she did every morning; head down, browsing a data-pad full of yesterday’s officer logs and today’s duty roster, her nose and her feet following a familiar pattern toward the promise of breakfast and, more importantly, coffee being served in the mess. Shepard had grown accustomed to rising earlier than the rest of her crew, savoring tiny moments of quiet and solitude where she could in a lifetime of fielding questions, issuing orders and taking action. She was, consequently, not at all prepared when two pairs of feet converged to nearly intercept her path, two pairs of familiar feet that seemed uncharacteristically unwilling to step aside. Shepard looked up from her data-pad to find Kasumi Goto and Tali’Zorah vas Normandy standing with near-identical poses, arms folded, posture almost hostile. Kasumi was the only crew member who’s face was nearly as concealed as Tali’s, but Shepard had no difficulty reading either woman’s expression - their eyes cut through her as thoroughly as a Collector beam weapon.

“Um… good morning?”

“Liara was here last night,” Tali spoke, almost accusatorily. “You two made up.”

“I- She-” Shepard felt a flutter run through her at the thought of last night’s long-awaited reunion, felt her cheeks get hot, felt silly for allowing herself to be flustered like this.

“Crew lounge,” Kasumi barked. “Details.”

“We  _ need _ details,” Tali agreed.

“But I-” The Commander could scarcely believe she was being bulldozed in this manner, on her own ship. By her own friends! Before she’d even had a-

Kasumi thrust a steaming cup of coffee toward her. “ _ Details _ ,” she hissed.

Shepard paced the crew lounge, still clutching her coffee, seven sets of eyes watching her intently. “Okay, this is a little much.”

“Shepard, I understand this is a lot first thing in the morning,” Tali said in a reasonable tone. “But you have to understand.” She placed a three-fingered hand over her heart. “We’re on a ship bearing a symbol most Council species consider to be a terrorist organization. You’ve recruited us all on a mission where we could all die, today, or tomorrow, or the next day. These are emotional times for us all. I need some  _ romance _ , Shepard! I have watched  _ Fleet and Flotilla _ seven times this week. Seven!”

“I don’t say this lightly, Shepard,” Kasumi interjected, “but my boyfriend, Keiji, is dead, and I don’t know if I can ever love again. I need someone to live vicariously through.”

“Kasumi,” Shepard sighed, massaging her temple. “Three days ago, when we re-supplied on Illium, you told me you needed the last of the sushi we ordered for lunch, because it reminded you of Keiji, and you didn’t think you could ever love again. 

“And Tali, that’s... that’s a lot to unpack, but it doesn’t explain what everyone else is doing here?” She gestured to the rest of the crew lounge, filled with what seemed like every woman aboard the Normandy.

“I was told this was an important debriefing,” Miranda’s voice dripped with irritation. “I see now this is a matter of utter frivolity.” She folded her arms… but didn’t make any moves to leave.

“Um… Miranda ordered me to attend,” Kelly meekly.

“Myself as well,” Dr. Chakwas shrugged. “But now I see this is a story I’ve heard before.”

“I was meditating in this chamber,” Samara said placidly, “when everyone invited themselves in.” Shepard thought she detected a note of amusement in the asari’s voice, but it was hard to be sure.

“I just wanted to hear how the Queen of the Girl Scouts throws down,” Jack grunted, doing pushups in a corner.

“This is…” Shepard’s mouth worked soundlessly for a moment. “Yeah, I should go.”

The crew lounge filled with boos.

“Give us  _ something _ ,” Kasumi practically begged. “We could all die, tomorrow-”

“-I’d really like that, right about now,” Shepard muttered.

" _ Seven _ times, Shepard-"

"-complete waste of my valuable time, not to mention Cerberus resources…"

"Probably some touchy, feely, 'I love you, boo,' 'I love you, too' shit, gag me with a…"

"-won't tell us, I'll get the footage from EDI."

"You think I have EDI watching me at all times?" she laughed incredulously. "What kind of exhibitionist do you take me for?"

"Actually, Commander," EDI's voice drifted through the room. "I am fully interfaced with all spaces within the Normandy at all times, in order to maintain effective and efficient monitoring of both the systems and the crew. When you request privacy, those systems are temporarily suspended - but I am still technically 'present.'"

"We-" Shepard's mouth worked wordlessly for a moment before stammering, "We need to have a conversation about that."


End file.
